Look at Them Now
by katierosefun
Summary: [Somewhat AU. Obitine.] It was somewhat ironic to see Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the calmest men the galaxy had ever seen, begin panicking over something as simple as – okay, never mind. Proposals and weddings were always stressful to think about.


Hello, everyone! Katierosefun aka Caroline here! (AND I'M BACK FOR GOOD, BABY!) Basically, I got a new laptop yesterday - it finally came in - and while I miss my old, beautiful laptop quite terribly, (I wrote my very first fanfic on that thing...*sniff*) I'm more than ecstatic to know that this means I can finally get back to you guys. (Even though...I now have school. Darn you, timing.)

But here I am! And I'm late.

Jesuslovesmarina - a winner of the FanFic Giveaway I held over the summer - requested an Obitine wedding - any Obitine wedding. And you know me - since I love me some Obitine, I kind of agonized over this and I think...I might have overwrote it. (After I hit 3K words, I looked back and thought, _wow, I must really miss this ship.)_

I'm sorry for how late it is (I still have some other people who are waiting for their requests - yikes!), but I hope you all enjoy it anyways!

* * *

 _Look at Them Now_

"I never thought I'd be the one to tell you this, but you need to _calm down_ ," Obi-Wan Kenobi heard his former apprentice say from the corner of the room. The older man whirled around to see Anakin Skywalker lazing about in one of the love seats, legs splayed out and boots kicked off. The Jedi Knight cracked open one bright, blue eye to look at Obi-Wan – and when their eyes met, Anakin let out a loud, exasperated sigh. The younger man swung off the love seat and walked over to Obi-Wan, tugging at the front of his light robes.

"See?" Anakin said pointedly, one hand patting lightly – playfully and on purpose, Obi-Wan realized – at Obi-Wan's shoulder. Everything about this scene was ironic – Obi-Wan could hardly believe that it was Anakin ( _Anakin_ ) being the one to smooth down his nerves.

"I don't even know why you're so tensed up," Anakin added with a small _tcch_ ing sound. "This is _Satine_ _Kryze_ we're talking about – you know, the woman who you went on that romantic mission with? The one who saved your arse on the Mandalore moon? The one who you've been making little heart eyes for a few years now? And incidentally the _same one_ who you've been seeing for those few years? And _also_ the same one who you went to first when the Council finally decided to break the 'no attachments' rule in the Code? Are _any_ of these descriptions ringing a bell in that head of yours?"

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together. Just by the way Anakin _sounded_ , the older man figured that he _did_ look rather foolish – and yet, the fear was still very much _real_ to him. Fear of being rejected, maybe – Obi-Wan felt that he could live through that, though – fear of not being _enough_ for Satine – fear that his words would be a little too late…

And yet, the older man managed to compose himself enough to reply, "First of all, Anakin, that mission was _not_ romantic. We were running from bounty hunters – hardly a date. Secondly, there's much _more_ to that – you should know this, too."

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a lopsided smile – the same sheepish, lopsided smile that he had given when the young man announced that he was, in fact, married to Senator Amidala all along. This still hadn't been too much of a surprise for Obi-Wan – he knew his former Padawan too well, though it remained a mystery to the older man how the marriage had continued so long with all of the chaotic factors driving into it.

"Well," Anakin said, rubbing a hand behind his neck, "not really. Padmé and I were kinda…quick about it."

"I'll say," Obi-Wan murmured.

"But that means that Satine and you will have it better!" Anakin enthused, practically jumping in front of Obi-Wan. "You two have known each other for a while – how could she say no to you? Unless, that is, she's seeing someone else – _I was joking, Obi-Wan. Joking._ " The man added hastily at Obi-Wan's stricken look.

The door opened with a hiss – and in came Ahsoka Tano, who was wearing a bright grin. "Good, you haven't left yet!" the young Togruta said happily. She walked forward, tilted her head to the side, and added, "Looking good, Master Kenobi. I'm glad you didn't take Skyguy's fashion advice." ("Hey, now," Anakin protested.)

"Anakin's been busy by…giving me a talk of sorts," Obi-Wan managed to say, looking up at Anakin. The young man smirked, slapping his hands across Obi-Wan's shoulders again. "Ahsoka, tell this guy that he's going to be fine before he loses his mind. Go on – tell him."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes a little at Anakin, but when she looked up at Obi-Wan, her expression looked sincere enough. "You'll be fine, Master," she said sweetly. "Okay? Nothing to worry about."

"I do hope you're right," Obi-Wan responded, his brow furrowing. He heard Anakin groan loudly, and then he was shoved gently at the door. "Just go get her, Obi-Wan – keep calm, because that's your thing – and after, Ahsoka and I will be waiting to say that we told you so."

Obi-Wan turned his head over his shoulder to look at the duo – Ahsoka and Anakin were wearing freakishly identical grins, their eyes alight with _pride_. Actual pride, as though _they_ were the masters and Obi-Wan was the youngling. Sighing a little, the older man lifted a hand to signal his farewell – and marched down the hallways.

xXx

"Does Satine know that Obi-Wan's gonna propose to her?" Ahsoka asked, kicking herself back on the carpeted ground. Anakin shook his head. "The woman's got no idea," he replied, sounding smug. "According to her, this is just another date. Another casual, completely-normal date."

"Little does she know…" Ahsoka mimicked her best announcer's voice. The rest of her voice was drowned out by her own giddy laughter.

xXx

A billion one things were going through Obi-Wan's head. He should have waited longer – he should have met with Satine in private – _why_ did he have to choose to meet in a restaurant; it was such a generic setting…

When Obi-Wan reached the restaurant doors, he came to an actual stop to collect himself. He paced around the front of the doors, trying to even out his breaths. _Satine_ , he thought to himself. _Picture Satine._

Her eyes – always calm and serene, with just the slightest spark in them to tell others that she wasn't ever willing to fool around. Her hair – a very, very pale shade of blonde, always curled gracefully around her collarbone and falling so gently over her upright shoulders. The slope of her nose. The way her lips curled into ironic smiles before she would launch into a debate. The way her face would pink every time she was trying to make a point. The way she seemed to walk into any room with perfect poise and delicacy (and it had nothing to do with the fact she was a duchess). The way her voice seemed to ring and cut through the madness in any atmosphere.

He loved her. He _loved_ her, and this was what it was going to come to.

It wasn't as though Obi-Wan had someone to actually prepare him for possible reactions, either. In the movies, the woman _always_ shrieked or clapped her hands or dove in for a kiss when being proposed to. But _this_ wasn't a movie, and Obi-Wan didn't know _what_ to expect. Satine wasn't the average, movie-like woman, either – who was to say that she'd be completely _happy_ with being married, either? She was ambitious – always planning something new, getting ready for something else –

Did _she_ want to get married? Or did she just think that this was enough? That seeing each other, occasionally sleeping over at the other's apartment – was all that she and Obi-Wan were ever going to be?

Obi-Wan stopped pacing. "You're being ridiculous," he muttered under his breath. "And you're going to be late."

Actually, no – he wasn't going to be late. He had arrived a good twenty minutes early – and he had another ten minutes to do nothing but pace anxiously around the alley and make himself look like a fool. Sure enough, when he turned around, there was a group of young girls and boys giving him questioning and bewildered looks. They whispered something among themselves, and still throwing Obi-Wan curious looks, started to inch away from the restaurant.

For a brief moment, Obi-Wan was almost tempted to shout after them something like, " _I'm not crazy!_ "

Only he didn't, because that would be ridiculous.

Obi-Wan rested his hand against the door again. Anakin's voice floated back to him, sharp and persistent. _"This is Satine Kryze we're talking about – you know, the woman who you went on that romantic mission with? The one who saved your arse on the Mandalore moon? The one who you've been making little heart eyes for a few years now? And incidentally the same one who you've been seeing for those few years? And also the same one who you went to first when the Council finally decided to break the 'no attachments' rule in the Code? Are any of these descriptions ringing a bell in that head of yours?"_

 _How ironic,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, shaking his head.

But before he could lose his nerve, he pushed himself through the doors.

Instantly, the noise of the city drowned away and surrendered to the soft, crooning murmurs of a singer standing up at the front of the restaurant. Obi-Wan politely declined an offer of help from one of the servers, insisting that he knew where he was going – and spent a few seconds to himself to survey the area.

He could see a young couple sitting together in a booth – there was a family of six sitting around a table with a girl reading from her book and a little baby squealing every time his mother gave him a kiss. All around him, basically, were happy people. Functioning people. People who probably had their lives together and weren't worrying about rejection – or new chances – or –

Obi-Wan spotted her sitting at a table by herself, her hair curled up in an elegant bun and set together with a bright blue pin. She was wearing a long, flowing, silken grey dress that seemed to flutter every time a server whizzed past her. Her hands were tracing over a water glass, droplets beading at her fingers before sliding down to hit the table cloth.

 _She came early, too,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself. He didn't know whether to be stunned or touched by the gesture. Was this a good sign? _Maybe._ Then again, Satine also liked to be punctual too, didn't she?

Obi-Wan slipped a hand in his pocket. He found himself rubbing his fingers against a familiar, velvet-covered box. He had looked over it the night before – and the night before that, and the night before _that_. He had been agonizing over it for nearly a week and a half now. He already knew what would be inside – he had looked over the ring, though he never touched it except for when he bought it.

"Sir?" the hostess frowned from her stand. "You've been standing there for some time now, and there are still other people who might be waiting to be seated."

Obi-Wan blinked. He looked around – sure enough, there were a few people standing behind him, wearing equally annoyed and wary looks. He cleared his throat. "Apologies," he said, stepping away. He turned to the hostess. "I know where I'm going – I apologize for the inconvenience."

The hostess only gestured to the back, and Obi-Wan darted out of the way. He walked past the tables, gently pulling his hand out of his pocket. He let his hands dangle lightly by his sides, and then he came to a stop in front of Satine.

Her eyes were turned down at the table, a hand still wrapped around the water glass. She didn't seem to notice that Obi-Wan was standing there – until he cleared his throat.

When he did, Satine's eyes darted up.

And when she smiled, Obi-Wan briefly wondered if now would be a good time to ask her. Just ask her, and then carry on with the rest of the date as though nothing happened. Because Satine was smiling so beautifully, her lips curled all the way back and even showing her teeth. Her hand dropped from the water glass and she straightened her back. Her eyes were glimmering with a familiar spark.

"You're twenty minutes early," she noted as Obi-Wan slowly sat down at the table.

"So are you," Obi-Wan replied, relieved that his words came out as easily as they did.

"I couldn't help it."

"Neither could I."

Satine's smile widened – her eyes didn't flit away, even when the server stopped to hand them the menus.

xXx

Dinner went through smoothly enough; the food came and went quickly, and what little tension the two had started out with faded away fast. Small talk evolved into long discussions, and long discussions evolved into holding hands under the table and occasionally nudging the other with a foot. By the time dessert had come around, Obi-Wan's other hand was tucked pack into his pocket. He rubbed a thumb back and forth – back and forth, back and forth – against the velvet box, debating whether or not to bring it out before or after the check. On whether or not Satine would mind if there might possibly be servers and other diners cooing and _aww_ ing at the sight. (But then again, that's only if Satine said _yes._ It'd be humiliating if she said _no_. And what would Obi-Wan do if she said no? He'd try to wave it off – act nonchalant and casual about it, maybe smile and act like it hadn't bothered him at all. But would that be a bad move, too? _All of the negotiating in his life, and Obi-Wan couldn't even picture how he would act at the possibility of rejection._ )

"Is everyone alright?" Satine suddenly asked.

Obi-Wan looked up from their dessert – a small cake. "Hm?"

"I saw Ahsoka and Padmé the other day," Satine replied, stealing a bite from Obi-Wan's fork. "It was odd – they wouldn't stop laughing. Did something happen with the two?"

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders as casually as he could, even though he was promising himself that he'd have to give Ahsoka and Padmé a long talk on how they should act if they were going to keep any of his secrets. ("I think it's wonderful that you're finally going to propose, Obi-Wan," Padmé had gushed when she heard of it. Padmé wasn't even _supposed_ to have known – Obi-Wan had been worried that she might accidentally tip Satine off – but Anakin couldn't keep it to himself. "She's my _wife_ , Obi-Wan!" Anakin had protested when Obi-Wan confronted him about it. "I can't keep my mouth shut around my _wife!_ ")

Then, pretending to come to a realization, Obi-Wan perked up and said, "Actually, I think they mentioned something about getting Anakin back at something. It must have been that." He gave Satine a knowing grin. "Though what for, I can't imagine."

Satine, to Obi-Wan's relief, only nodded. "It always seems like there's _something_ going on between all of them," she shared. "I've had my quarters used as a hideaway for Ahsoka every once in a while."

"For some reason, I can't imagine that happening at _all_ ," Obi-Wan replied nonchalantly.

Satine opened her mouth to answer, though before she could, there was a loud shriek that split the restaurant, followed by a gunshot. Obi-Wan instantly turned around to see a gang of sneering men and women, all carrying guns and satchels over their shoulders. The diners screamed in terror as a man standing in the front fired the gun again, hitting the light fixtures.

" _Everyone, down!_ " the man bellowed over the din. "No sudden movements, and you all get out alive! Understand?"

Obi-Wan turned to Satine, who had gone still. Her hand had pulled away from Obi-Wan, and under the table, he could see that even her legs were still. He peeked again – and found that her hand was actually tucked in one of the folds of her dress. He looked back up – Satine caught his eye, and flicked her eyes back down to her lap.

Obi-Wan looked again – and found with some surprise that there was a slight gleam of metal in her sleeve.

He turned back to Satine, lips parted. The expression on Satine's face remained neutral.

 _Force,_ he loved this woman.

" _Get down on the ground!_ " the man at the front shouted again. Obi-Wan slowly slipped to his knees, reaching out to take Satine's elbow. The two sat down behind their table as the gang started to make their way around the restaurant. "Now," Obi-Wan couldn't help but to whisper, " _why_ would you bring a pistol with you?"

"Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I can't defend myself," came Satine's easy response. She turned her head a little so that her face would only be a little centimeters away from Obi-Wan's face. Her breath tickled the hairs on Obi-Wan's face as she added lightly, "My dear." She looked down at Obi-Wan's pockets. "I trust that you've brought your light saber, anyways?"

Before Obi-Wan could stop her, Satine had tucked her hand in his pocket – and with a frown, she withdrew the little box from him.

Obi-Wan watched with bated breath as Satine's eyes widened at the sight. "Well," she said faintly, "this certainly isn't your light saber." She looked up to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. "Is this…?" Her voice drifted as Obi-Wan quickly took the box away. He shoved it back in his pocket, saying tightly, "That wasn't – _this_ wasn't supposed to be the time for –"

There was a high-pitched scream.

Instantly, Satine looked away, pulling her pistol out. Obi-Wan let out a small sigh, reaching for his other pocket to tug out his light saber. He started to stand up, but before he could, he felt Satine grab his arm.

"Yes," she said without looking at him.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, blinking at her back.

"I said _yes_ ," Satine replied. She turned around, and again, Obi-Wan saw a ghost of a smile over her lips. "I suppose we're engaged now."

Obi-Wan stared. " _Wait_ –"

He felt someone drag him up by the shoulders. There was a cold nudge between his shoulder blades, followed by a low growl, "Don't move, and we'll make this _nice and easy_ for ya."

Obi-Wan looked down at Satine. Her pistol was tucked out of sight again, but the spark in her eyes were still there. He slowly withdrew his light saber from his pocket and said quietly, "I'm afraid, my friend, that's not going to happen."

"And why's that?" the man behind him asked haughtily.

Obi-Wan kicked at the man from behind – and in the next second, his light saber was activated and pointed at the intruders. He felt Satine stand up beside him, her pistol already drawn. She was pressed against his back, her head slightly tilted and her arms undoubtedly locked. "Because," he heard Satine say, "we happen to be ready."

xXx

It was nearly half an hour before the police droids came, and then it took another ten minutes for Obi-Wan to insist that _no_ , no one was hurt and that _yes,_ it really wasn't at all that necessary for Satine and him to go down to the station. The restaurant was closed down for the night – and Obi-Wan found himself standing outside of the building with Satine.

"Pity," he said at last, "and here I was, thinking that tonight would be peaceful."

"Trouble finds you, Obi-Wan; surely, you've come to know that by now," came Satine's response.

Obi-Wan looked over at her. The hem of Satine's dress was tattered to bits – there were some stains on her back and a few strands of her platinum-blonde hair had shaken out of her bun. She reached up a hand to tuck a strand behind her ear. "Well, then," she added, her voice softer this time. Satine let go of Obi-Wan's arm and turned to him. "Are you going to give me a proper proposal this time?"

Obi-Wan stared at her. "You –"

"Go on," Satine smiled, her arms crossing over her chest. "I _did_ say yes, but…I _do_ like formalities every once in a while."

Obi-Wan blinked. "I love you," he whispered.

And then, almost automatically – almost as though he had been waiting his whole life to do so – Obi-Wan lowered himself down on a knee…

xXx

"I can't believe it, old man," Anakin grinned as he fixed Obi-Wan's robes. "You know, it's funny, really – Obi-Wan Kenobi is the _very first_ Jedi in the Order to officially get married. After the Code revisions, anyways – we all know that title technically belongs to me." Anakin winked as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "But you know, I think I can give it up for you today."

"Anakin, will you _ever_ stop?"

" _Nah_ – it wouldn't be any fun if I did. Besides, _I'm_ your best man –"

"I didn't even need a best man; that was just something that _you_ claimed to be –"

"Ah, quiet – best mans are always a fundamental part of the wedding. At least, that's what they are in the holovids." Anakin clapped his hands over Obi-Wan's shoulders. "And besides, the best man is _always_ supposed to be the groom's best friend. Therefore, it only makes _sense_ that I'm _your_ best man. Also – the best man get to make funny speeches about the groom. _How_ could I pass that up?"

Obi-Wan tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. "Anakin, you understand that the wedding doesn't _revolve_ around the best man?"

"Yeah, I know – I'm only here to support you." Anakin beamed. He swung an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, saying almost proudly, "I'm happy for you, Obi-Wan. Really, truly am. And I've planned out my whole entire speech about it."

Obi-Wan felt something warm at the bottom of his chest. After a moment of hesitation, he said quietly, "Thank you, Anakin."

"Yeah, yeah – now, come on. Your future wife is waiting."

xXx

It was like everything was in slow motion.

Obi-Wan had personally always found that description a bit dramatic and overused, but right now, he couldn't help but think it as the most accurate term used to describe this very moment. Because he could actually hear his own heartbeat in each second – he could actually _feel_ the rustle in the air – he could _hear_ the soft buzz of excitement as Satine started to walk through the doors, dressed in a cream-colored, silken gown that tumbled to the carpeted grown. A thin veil covered her face, but even then, Obi-Wan could make out her bright, ice-blue eyes gleaming from behind the almost-transparent fabric.

Obi-Wan spotted a few Mandalorian citizens sitting in the front rows, wearing equally happy expressions as their duchess slowly made her way up the alter. There was a little boy who was sitting in between his parents, occasionally clapping his hands together with such a gleeful expression that it seemed to infect the rest of the crowd even further. Satine looked over her shoulder once at the boy – and Obi-Wan could see the way her lips curled into a happy, gentle smile at the sight.

 _"To have and to hold."_

Her eyes kept flitting around the room, but they always somehow made it to him.

 _"For better, for worse."_

He had been scared. Force, had he been scared. Years and years of telling himself to keep away from Satine – years and years of telling himself that detachment was always better…all of that had come down to this.

He knew he wasn't making a mistake.

With Satine, _this_ could never be a mistake.

 _"For richer, for poorer."_

Nothing else mattered.

 _"In sickness and in health."_

He saw little glimpses of what would come flash in his eyes. A warm hope lit up in his chest – he was waking up every morning by Satine's side – he was sitting down to eat breakfast with her – he was surprising her by coming into her office a bit early – he was holding her hand as lines appeared on their faces. But it was still the same.

 _"To love and to cherish."_

And then he was seeing glimpses of what had been. Satine, just a young girl with ringlets of pale yellow as hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to question every single one of his decisions. Satine, the Duchess of Mandalore with her eyes remaining as cool as ever when he first appeared. Satine, with a light smile on her lips when she realized that he might stay.

 _"Until we are parted by death."_

The cold knowledge of realizing that one of them might die before the other – that was something that he wouldn't think about.

It was worth it. A whole lifetime of happiness could fit into one moment of despair.

 _"This is my solemn vow."_

And as he wrapped his arms around her waist – and as their lips met – and as everyone cheered in the background, he realized he hadn't been lying to himself.

 _It was worth it._

* * *

 **A/N -** I might have also overdone the proposal, oops. (Sorry - I got really carried away. *insert one of those teardrops sliding down the back of my head like the ones that pop up in animes. Even though I don't watch animes.*)

I really liked the idea of playing around with Obi-Wan agonizing over the concept of marriage - I personally always imagined that while Obi-Wan would totally go to Satine first, he'd be a bit nervous about the idea of being a good husband/lover/etc. (Because let's be honest - our dear Obi would be a wonderful husband/lover/etc., but I suppose if you've been telling yourself to be detached for the majority of your life, the idea of marriage isn't going to come easily.)

But in the end, of course, Obi-Wan and Satine deserve a happy ending. (And I know that Satine would be dead - _ssh, I'm still in denial._ )

As always, reviews would be wonderful! Constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not!


End file.
